


【相二竹马】身高差的恋人

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 感谢ins正主供梗（不是）175 A x 187 N
Relationships: 相二 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【相二竹马】身高差的恋人

01

“ 卧槽你谁？ ” 清晨刚刚醒来的相叶被身边的这个小巨人吓了一跳。

“ 你睡糊涂啦？ ” 二宫和也翻了个身，汉堡手随意揉了揉自己的一块腹肌。

“ 不是，你快点给我起来。这是什么鬼？ ” 相叶不由分说把身边的恋人从被窝里掀了出来。

“ 卧槽，这是什么鬼。 ”

02

36 岁的二宫和也突然长高了，不是那种可以被算作误差的 0.5 厘米，而是足足长了 20 厘米，从 167 厘米突然长到了 187 厘米。

没有人能解释原因，但是却都神奇地接受了这个设定。

“ 啊 …… 果然高处的风景都不一样呢。 ” 二宫不禁感慨着。

“ 不是，小和，你 …… 你先换件衣服吧 ……” 相叶看着穿着露脐装和迷你短裤的二宫说道。

03

虽然给这样身高的二宫和也找一身合适的衣服费了一些时间，不过相叶看着穿上合身衣服的那个人，嗯，果然还是二宫和也没有错。

小腿仍旧白皙，没有太多的汗毛，一块腹肌的系统也没有因为突然长高而破坏掉，手脚虽然也有长大一些，不过却还是汉堡手脚，可爱和之前的相比没有半分的折扣。

“ 啊，小和还是好可爱！ ” 相叶本想像往常一样，把二宫扑倒在沙发上，结果二宫纹丝没动，反倒是相叶直接挂在了二宫的肩膀上。

“ 嘛 …… 这个身高差果真要再熟悉一段时间 ……”

04

不过不得不说，长高的二宫的的确确还是很帅的。

在 167 时有点明显的小肚腩放在 187 的身高下却是正好的肉感，突然长高的 20 厘米也把他的身材比例拉的更加完美。由于不想太过显眼而更加严重的猫背流露出了一丝颓废的气息，配上日常上扬的猫唇， 36 岁成年男性的神态，配上 20 岁青年的面容，这些犹如反义词的描述却组合出了一个十分新鲜的形象。

一种只属于 187 二宫和也的形象。

05

突然长高却似乎没有给二宫的生活带来太多的影响，他本就是在家工作的程序员，自然不用去费力和同事解释自己突然变化的身高。

他平时常穿的衣服也就那几件普通的短袖短裤，再去买新的也没有太费时间，直接去优 x 库买了和之前同款的大码，穿上还是和之前一样的舒适。

除此之外，突然长高的身体只是食量增加了一些，倒也没什么别的麻烦事情。

唯一被影响到的就是他的恋人 —— 相叶雅纪。他们是从小一起长大的青梅竹马，相叶早就习惯了比较小只的二宫，结果现在却要熟悉一下子变大的二宫，的确是很麻烦的事情。

比如平常他会贴心的帮二宫撩好门帘，本是男友力 max 的行为现在来看却充满了狗腿的意味，跟在 187 的二宫身边自己之前甜蜜的举动现在都像讨好老大的小弟。

06

二宫却也乐得用突然反转的身高差来捉弄一下自己的恋人。

“ 雅君，我很早就想这样试试看了。 ”

二宫把相叶圈到厨房的一角，用手挡住对方的离开的路线。

传统意义上，这样的行为叫做壁咚。

“ 喂，这么老的梗了。 ” 相叶抬头看着二宫说道，一双漆黑的眸子在灯光的照射下显得更加灵动，再加上上目线的加成，一种楚楚可怜的小动物感直扑二宫的面门。

怪不得那家伙那么喜欢我的上目线呢。

二宫轻轻俯下身，在恋人的身边用气音说着： “ 平时一直是你享用上目线实在是太狡猾了。 ”

说话的气浪打在相叶的耳朵上，有些痒，他本想伸手去抓一抓，结果二宫却一把抓住了他不安分的手，长大了的汉堡手似乎也多了一些力量，让相叶没法像平时那样轻易挣脱掉。

“ 我帮你。 ”

说罢，二宫就用自己的牙齿，轻轻的咬了一下对方的耳尖，然后问道： “ 是这里么？ ”

“ 不是。 ”

其实耳朵上的痒并不是那么的难受，相叶只是想再多享受一下二宫的亲吻。

“ 这里呢？ ” 二宫的牙齿在耳朵上换了个地方，此后不是单纯的咬下去，而是用牙尖轻轻的磨着对方的耳朵。

“ 不是。 ”

二宫也看清了对方的小心思，不过自己的初衷也并不是搔痒，便自顾自地用唇齿在对方的耳廓上游走。

长时间的低头似乎让二宫有些疲惫，他把双肘放到了对方的肩头，扣住对方的头，开始转战于对方的唇上，似乎突然拔高的身高让二宫的吻也有了一丝进攻的意味，不再是像平时那样任凭对方的侵略，而是多了一分主动，以及占有欲。

在这个吻结束之后，相叶把头靠在了二宫的肩头，有一些肉的二宫肩头靠起来也不是那样坚硬。长高了之后也是值得依靠的臂膀呢，相叶心下想着。

二宫把手搭在了对方的脖颈上，揉搓着对方的皮肤： “ 这样就累了么？ ”

“ 当然不会啊。 ”

07

当然二宫突然变高的身材在床上的时候多少有些麻烦，不过长高的宅男毕竟还是宅男，有些东西还是单靠身高改变不了的。


End file.
